Working for the Enemy
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: It’s Harry’s 7th year in Hogwarts, and Dumbledore hired a group of bodyguards called Red Moon. Voldemort’s hired a group of soldiers that call themselves ninja and as the year progresses, a group called Snake appears. How does Itachi fit into all of this?
1. Of Moldedwarts and Dumbdoors

**Summary:** Our favorite group of ninja find themselves hired by Voldemort. Their objective? Capture and kill Harry Potter. Their mission gets more complicated when they find themselves facing Red Moon. What new troubles does the group Snake bring?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**dreaming,sapphire:** This has been re-edited as of: October 23rd.

"**ages"**

Rookie Nine – 17

Team Gai – 18

Golden Trio – 7th years

Sand Siblings – 17, 18, 19 (respectively; may/may not appear)

Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai – 28

_Japanese_ – Once we get in to England.

**Kyuubi**

"**pairings"**

Kakashi x Anko

Neji x Tenten

Others will be mentioned later on

**NOTE: CHAPTER 1 & 2 HAVE BEEN EDITED - WHICH MEANS I CHANGED AROUND A FEW SCENES, REREAD 12/27/07**

"**Working for the Enemy****"**

Chapter 1

_Of Molded Warts and Dumb Doors_

---

"This must be the weirdest missions we've ever taken. And that's saying something when you have Gai-sensei as a teacher." Tenten commented behind her red dragon mask that had small slits outlined in gold. "No offense Lee." She hastily added. After three years, she had joined ANBU, later than Lee, Neji, and Naruto, but in ANBU nonetheless. Her black spandex pants looked painted on her legs, outlining her figure quite nicely, and her sleeveless turtleneck top clung to her upper body like water. Over her torso was silvery armor that was flexible to allow better movement, it was designed like a tank top. She had the same material on her calves and forearms. Sleek, black combat boots that were zipped up to her thighs stuck to her like a second skin. Her black gloves went up to her upper arms, stopping just below a red tattoo on the shoulder. Around her hips was a silver mini-skirt and hanging from the back of her waist was a large red and gold scroll, a katana at her waist, and a jiang (Chinese sword) with a gold tassel attached to her back. She had trained with Mitarashi Anko long enough to be an apprentice, although she didn't summon snakes; her friends claimed she received Anko's sadistic nature while training with her for so long – but she denied their claims.

"None has been taken youthful flower." Lee replied. Aside from the boots and mini-skirt, his attire mirrored hers, only the men's uniform wasn't as clingy. His armor was also a metallic green, having claimed it increased his 'youth'. A green turtle mask had lazy-cut eye slits outlined in gold. His bowl haircut could still be seen from behind the mask, and some hair from his bushy eyebrows poked out from the eye slits. A pair of nunchaku hung from his right waist and wore the traditional black ninja sandals.

"And we agreed to this mission how?" Sakura queried, a finger tapping her chin. Pink hair that had grown a few inches longer over the years was pulled up in to a high ponytail; her pink hair paired up with a set of jade green eyes. She wore a red zip-up in the middle top that stopped at her bust line with a white circle on the back. Protective fish-netting covered any skin on her torso that might have been seen. A white mini skirt was placed over her fish-net short shorts that stopped two inches after the skirt. Red combat gloves adorning her hands and red combat boots zipped to her knees. Well known for her mighty strength she learned from her master, Tsunade, she was well feared in Konoha and beyond.

"We didn't." Shikamaru shrugged, hands stuffed lazily in the pockets of his black cargo pants; an olive green vest over his black long-sleeved top. Shikamaru had ascended to Tokubetsu Jounin over the three years after the offer had been nearly tossed at him. He was much too lazy to take the ANBU test, although he was qualified. His chocolate brown hair had been tossed up in to a high ponytail that made him look like a pineapple head.

"I heard our client looks like a snake." Ino piped in, tossing her long, platinum blond ponytail over her shoulder. Her bangs slanted to the right, pinned down by a purple bobby pin so that they wouldn't be in the way of her sky blue eyes during battle. She wore a translucent fish-net short-sleeved top that revealed her midriff and showed some cleavage; you could spot a purple piece of cloth that only covered her breast underneath the fishnet. A long sleeved purple top that only covered up to her bust line was zipped up enough to show what was underneath. Her purple skirt that went to mid-thigh had slits going up the sides to reveal a pair of black short shorts. Her black boots went just past her knees with a two-inch heel. She has been the known apprentice of Morino Ibiki and became a Tokubetsu Jounin, one of the top known interrogators.

Naruto sighed, "Just what I need, another Orochimaru." Still having his spiky golden locks and ocean blue eyes, he could also be called an apprentice of Jiraiya but didn't want to be compared to "ero-sennin". He was also in ANBU with Neji, Lee, and Tenten, although he received a smack in the head by Sakura when he said he wanted armor like Lee's. He did not carry any weapons like Lee and Tenten, only the basic necessities. He left his mask hanging from his hip, a frog painted on it in oranges, reds, and yellows.

"But Tsunade-sama did promise a paid two-month vacation after the mission was over." Hinata's soft voice was carried over all of them. She decided to remain as a Chuunin, although she was qualified to be a Jounin. Her indigo blue hair now waist length and tied at the end with her bangs remaining at the sides of her face to frame a pair of lavender orbs. While still shy and quiet, she no longer stuttered since it wasn't very intimidating if she was the Hyuuga clan leader. She wore a lavender light zip-up hoodie that had white fur lining the edge of the hood and she had on a pair of violet cargo pants.

"That's aside from the fact that this mission lasts a year in a dungeon." Neji said, arms crossed over his chest. His hair went to his waist and was loose, framing the sides of his face. Unlike Hinata, his eyes had a less lavender hue, more of a pearl color. Some may mistake him for a girl with his silky hair, but his masculine face structure, broad shoulders, and lean frame said other wise. He wore the ANBU outfit that was identical to Lee's except for the green coloring, it was silver.

Kiba groaned, "I just got back from Iwagakure and my client over there had a thing for caves." Kiba still had the red streaks on his cheeks and spiky brown hair. He wore a smoky gray t-shirt underneath the black jacket paired with black cargo pants. Akamaru barked at his side, now coming up to Kiba's waist.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Get over it."

"Why us though? Chouji and Shino could have filled in for us." Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Because of your interrogation skills." Shikamaru answered, "Tenten's attacks specialize in all ranges, Neji and Hinata have the Byakugan, and Kiba has excellent tracking skills with Akamaru, Sakura's medical abilities, and my tactics."

"Hey, hey! What about me?" Naruto queried. Shikamaru shrugged, "You happened to be available when Chouji and Shino weren't." Naruto glared, "Why you!"

"Naruto has crazy stamina and the Kyuubi that enables him quick healing." Tenten pointed out. They each had known about Naruto's secret for a year, Neji and Shikamaru already had suspicions before that though and were pretty close to figuring it all out already.

"Thank you Ten-chan!" Naruto crushed her in to a hug until she wheezed; all the while ignoring Neji's glare. "Che." Kiba rolled his eyes.

---

Voldemort's blood red snake-like eyes narrowed in to a glare from behind the shadows of his cloak; Tsunade looked at her newly manicured nails in disinterest as the two waited for the selected nine. "Where are they?" He hissed in annoyance. "On their way." She replied boredly, not even bothering to give him a glance. Just as she pulled out a nail filer, Voldemort retrieved his wand and crushed it in to dust. She glared at him, honey brown eyes giving him a chilling feeling. "Is that all you can do with that stick?" She taunted and placed a finger on the earth below them, effortlessly crushing the ground like a puzzle that was stepped on by a toddler. His eyes widened and he hurriedly jumped away so his legs would not be pulled down with the earth.

"Che." She flipped her head, "Weakling."

"Listen child, I do no-" Her glare stopped him, "You listen, you stick-waver. If it were not for the fact you were able to get through our barriers, I would not have helped you at all. Be grateful you've received my help. I am your elder, although I may not seem it. Also, my ninja will kill you and your men effortlessly if I snapped my fingers." Voldemort forced himself to stay quiet, not wanting to deal with the super strength she so much contained.

"We're here Obaachan!" Naruto sang out, as all nine of them poofed in front of them. Sakura smacked him, "Idiot. Be more professional." The others rolled their eyes and stayed silent.

"Listen up brats." Tsunade called for their attention, which she received obediently. "You are to obey your client, Voldemort's orders until the end of this mission. Be sure to adapt to your surroundings. Their world is much more different than ours. Be careful." She warned, her eyes met with Sakura's briefly. "You will be using this to transport to their world." Voldemort pulled out a golden goblet with a silver M embossed on it. Each raised their eyebrows in question. "This is a port key. Each of you hold on to it and do not let go until you feel your feet touch the ground." He ordered. Holding it out to them, each of them hesitantly held it, Tsunade whispering, "Watch him like you would Orochimaru," in to Sakura's ear. Sakura gave a nod that was not noticed by Voldemort before she felt herself be pulled by a giant force. Naruto and Ino's silent squeal the only thing being heard.

---

"If I may have your attention!" Dumbledore began. The occupants of the great hall immediately silenced, "This is the beginning of a new year and a new adventure. Due to some rumors, I have hired a group of body guards known as Red Moon in our language. Treat them with respect and do not provoke them." Almost as though they were told to appear, six figures emerged from the shadows, two on the left and right sides and another pair by the entrance. They all walked to the front of the room as whispers began. Each of them were dressed in black cloaks with a high collar and button snaps on the front with red moons designing the exterior, outlined in white.

"_Che… I can't believe we're body guards._" Kisame remarked by Itachi's side. Students all over stared at his unbelievably blue skin with his dark blue hair and features that resembled a shark's.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced and plates piled with food appeared in front of the students, but that did not distract them from the new comers.

"_This is almost ridiculous at how much gold there is in this castle._" Konan commented by Pain. Her blue hair had a light blue paper flower ornament on the side of her hair. She would have been classified as pretty if it weren't for the dangerous aura radiating off her along with the emotionless expression; a silver stud pierced underneath her lip.

"_They are most gaudy._" Zetsu replied, half his body white while the other black and his hair a green to match with the Venus fly trap around his head.

"_Tobi likes this castle._" Tobi said, his eye peering through the single eye hole of his orange mask that covered a good portion of his messy black hair.

"_Perhaps we shall take this castle after we complete our mission._" Konan suggested, face effortlessly blank.

"_Perhaps_." Pain repeated, his eyes containing rings extending out from his iris and multiple piercings all over his face and ears.

---

"Look at him! He looks like he wants to eat me!" Ron cowered, gulping down a spoonful of mashed potatoes as he stared fearfully at Kisame who grinned at him with his hand reaching for the large sword strapped to his back by some invisible force. Hermione rolled her eyes at his behavior, "Oh honestly Ron! Grow up! He's not even looking at you!"

"Not when you're looking! But when I look…" Ron trailed off as he shivered. Harry shook his head, "You're imagining things Ron." Glancing over to their new bodyguards, Harry unconsciously shivered when he found himself staring in to crimson pools with a trio of black gems spinning in their depths; but as soon as he blinked, he found them gone. 'Odd…' He thought before returning to his meal. "Oh dear!" Hermione panicked, "What is it?" Harry queried, twirling some spaghetti. "It's past 7!" She replied as though it were most obvious. "Yeah… So?" Ron motioned for her to continue, "I was supposed to be in the library by now!" With that said, she hurried off with her plate only half-finished.

"That girl drives herself nuts." Ron commented but hurriedly went back to his meal while sending cautious glances to the blue-skinned body guard.

---

"_This place needs a make over._" Ino commented, her blue eyes taking in the murky stone gray walls that had red drapes hanging from them. They walked on a silver-carpeted path with a giant V wrapped in gold snakes in the center. After they had each landed in this new setting, their client left them with a guide.

"_Tell me about it_." Sakura agreed, remembering every detail of the dungeon. Lee frowned, "_Perhaps they haven't been introduced to the lovely color of green?_" Tenten shuddered, "_I think that's worse than what they have_." Lee glanced at her, "_But lovely flower! Green is the color of youth, the color of my Sakura-san's eyes, the color of our __**love**_" Lee declared and Sakura inched away from him. Naruto blanched, "_Green? Isn't red the color of love?_" When Lee was about to reply, Neji sternly ordered, "_Enough of this pointless conversation._"

"_Whoa! Five words in a sentence!_" Naruto said in sincere awe. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Well, well, well…. What do we have here?" A wicked voice inquired. Out from the shadows a woman emerged that looked like she escaped from the insane asylum. A mass of puffy black hair in messy curls poofed out from her head with dark pools of onyx that swept over them; if they hadn't been raised as ninjas and seen the horrors they've seen, they would have shivered in discomfort. She wore a black dress with large sleeves and boots that silently clunked on the stone floor.

"They're our new set of killers." Their guide, Lucius Malfoy replied. They had figured this man was the owner of this estate. He had platinum blond hair that did not shine as brightly and beautifully as Ino's and went to his shoulders. Bellatrix Lestrange circled them, eyeing them each carefully. "They don't seem like much." Bellatrix reached for one of Tenten's buns. She was barely able to tap one of them before she found a knife-like weapon at her throat with a needle at her blood vessel. Bellatrix grinned before she removed her hand, "I like this one… She's feisty." Lucius rolled his pale blue eyes. "I'd _love_ to see their abilities on the battle field. They're probably like children." Bellatrix then took an interest in Hinata's eyes, "Interesting. Eyes nearly the color of pearls, how expensive." When she gripped Hinata's chin she found herself threatened with a pair of fingers over her heart, "_Don't touch her_." Neji monotonously ordered, although she could not understand it.

"As I said… They seem a bit weak to me. After all… What good would a mutt do on the battlefield?" She waved off Neji's threat and looked over at Lucius. "I'm sure he would not mind giving you a demonstration of their power." He motioned over to Neji. "You can understand them?" She guessed. "Translation spells. He **(1)** ordered us to cast it in case they decide to rebel against us." Waving her wand over herself she walked away, "I'll be seeing you in the throne room."

"_Where can we spar?_" Neji inquired, though it sounded more like a demand. "_Down the hall to the right. But I'd much rather prefer you practiced in the garden behind the house._" They all nodded before heading in to their room.

---

"_I can't believe we work for that hag._" Naruto grumbled tossing his things on the closest bed, which was near the center of the room, nearly slipping on the varnished dark oak wood flooring. Sakura glanced at him while mumbling, "_Idiot_." Shikamaru immediately headed to the sofa to sleep on.

"_Technically, we aren't working for her._" Ino pointed out, sitting on one of the lounge sofas facing a fire in the stone fire place. The walls were painted a warm red with black lanterns hanging from the ceiling and black torches hung up on the wall. A black cherry wood coffee table was placed in front of the sofa, a small red cloth placed in the center with a black pot in the middle holding crimson roses. To one side of the room was a door leading to their sleeping quarters.

"_She's only an ally_." Hinata agreed, heading to their bed room. A desk was up against the wall of the lounge room with paper and ink set on top.

"_I say we kill her after the mission's over_." Tenten grinned, spinning a senbon between her skilled fingers. Neji grunted in agreement while Lee gasped, "_Lovely flower! Do not speak of such things of our ally! I am sure she is only nervous of our presence!_" Kiba snorted at this, "_Akamaru doesn't like that old hag either. Calls her a ho-_" Lee clapped a hand over Kiba's mouth. "_Do not say such ill things of the lady! I'm sure her youth was dampened by the environment of this dungeon_." Kiba rolled his eyes, "_Alright, Akamaru calls her a gardening tool that he wouldn't pay for_." Ino looked at Lee, "_You're either blind or deaf, which I'm not surprised with, seeing how you hang around with that weirdo twenty-four-seven… She looked like she was at home in this place and her eyes would light up every time Voldemort was mentioned._"

Naruto nodded in agreement, "_Yeah, yeah! And you saw how she touched Hinata-chan? And Tenten-chan's hair? No one's touched her hair before! And, and no one can touch Hinata-chan like that!_" Naruto proclaimed, Tenten rubbed her temples, "_You're giving me a headache Naruto._" Hinata re-emerged from the bed room before she spoke up, "_Shouldn't we head to the throne room now? I'm sure Voldemort would like to brief us on our first task._"

Sakura grunted, "_Let that snake bastard wait for all I care._" Lee let out a shocked gasp, "_Dear flower! When have you begun to take on Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun's vulgar ways of speaking?_" Ino looked at him boredly, "_Oh please Lee, she's been cursing after Tsunade-sama was her master._" Tenten sniffed, "_Don't have to rub that fact in_." Tenten was still a bit sore that Tsunade chose Sakura over her as an apprentice but got over it eventually. Ino grinned, "_Sorry._" Shikamaru sighed, "_This is all so troublesome_." Having been wakened up from his nap, he stretched out on the sofa. Neji headed towards the door, "_Let's go. We don't want to be yelled at by our client on our first day of the mission_." Tenten grinned up at him, "_Don't we?_"

---

"_It's about time brats!_" Voldemort growled, they each stood there as emotionlessly as possible. The room had drapes of green and silver with a silver throne chair on a small step. People dressed in black robes and odd pointy hats that nearly made Naruto laugh stood on either side of the silver carpet vertically. Lee was only happy they've heard of the color green.

"_Your first mission is to retrieve information on the enemy and their plan of actions. I want you five to go._" Voldemort motioned at Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, and Lee. The chosen five were each given a black device. "_Use these to record their conversations. I understand you aren't fluent in our language… I expect you all to understand me perfectly in a month. Be ready to leave in an hour._" With those last words he dismissed them. "_Keep an eye on them Bellatrix_." She grinned, "_Of course my lord._"

---

"_He treats us like slaves!_" Ino grumbled, sitting on a random bed. The bed room was for both the girls and boys, four beds up against one wall and another five on the opposite. On either side of the bed was a night stand equipped with lamps. The furniture was made of black cherry wood with a dark, nearly black oak wood as flooring. The room had dark crimson walls with sheets and pillows the colors of blood and ebony blending together. There were dressers nearby each bed for each person and a chest in front of each bed. There was another door leading to the bath room. Shiny black tiles glued to the floor and dark green painted on the walls. Cutting the room in half was a wall that went from the back and stopped five feet in front of the door. A silver border cut the green coloring of the wall in half. On one side there were four sinks with mirrors, a silver wall lamp separating them, and four showers in the back; there were large bath tubs behind the showers. On the opposite wall that cut the room in half were toilets, while cabinets were also placed in spots to hold feminine necessities. "_That's because he thinks we are, Ino._" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his nose as he studied the English scroll Tsunade gave to them.

The other side was the same only with one extra because of the odd number of boys. To cover the split room was a curtain by the entrance to block the view of the person that decided to enter. "_This guy must be loaded._" Kiba commented and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"_Well, better prepare!_" Tenten stretched before she pulled out a bunch of scrolls she packed in her duffle bags while dumping her clothes and necessities in her dresser; the scrolls went in the chest in front of her bed.

"_Where are all your weapons?_" Naruto queried. Tenten waved her scrolls as she untied one. "_Eh??? But you can hold like hundreds of them in there!_" Sakura twirled one. "_I know. That's the beauty of it_." Tenten grinned as she slid a pair of daggers on each calf, steel-bladed fans at her hips and a large scroll at the back of her waist, another mini-pair underneath the armor of her forearms, and more. Hinata looked at her arsenal, "_Don't you think that's too much Tenten-chan?_" Tenten shook her head, "_Better safe than sorry_." Neji glanced at her, "_We're not going to a war Tenten._" She shrugged. "_Well! I'm heading to the practice room. Any one want to join?_" Kiba offered. "_Che. It's too troublesome_." Shikamaru waved off, not glancing up from his scroll. "_Just got my nails done_." Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"_You got your nails done before our mission_?"

"_Yeah, I needed something to cheer me up of being away from Konoha for so long_." Ino nodded. Sakura shook her head.

"_I'll join._" Hinata answered as she grabbed a few weapons before she headed out the door with Kiba, Neji keeping a close eye on Kiba.

"_All ready?_" Naruto glanced over all of them. They each nodded before they headed out.

---

"Are you sure it was the right choice to hire them?" Minerva asked worriedly. Dumbledore nodded, "I would not have hired them if I thought otherwise."

"What if they kill you Albus?" Dumbledore glanced at her, "Then I have made the wrong choice. Their kind are very honorable. They would not break my contract until their mission is over. They were raised like this."

"But Albus!"

"That's enough of this conversation Minerva. You should get some rest, tomorrow is the start of a new year."

---

"_Is that the brat?_" Kisame nodded over to Harry who sat next to a nervous Ron. "_Yes._" Pain replied, "_Do not harm him. We are to protect him until our contract ends. After it is completed, we revert to our original plans.__Do not kill him_."

---

…**TBC…**

---

Re-edited. XP I hope you liked it. Leave a review.

-dreaming.sappphire

**1)** He – As in Voldemort.


	2. Mission 1: Paper vs Steel

**Summary:** Our favorite group of ninja find themselves hired by Voldemort. Their objective? Capture and kill Harry Potter. Their mission gets more complicated when they find themselves facing Red Moon. What new troubles does the group Snake bring?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**dreaming.sapphire:** This has been re-edited as of: October 26th.

"**ages"**

Rookie Nine – 17

Team Gai – 18

Golden Trio – 7th years

Sand Siblings – 17, 18, 19 (respectively; may/may not appear)

Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai – 28

_Japanese_ – Once we get in to England.

**Kyuubi**

"**pairings"**

Kakashi x Anko

Neji x Tenten

Others will be mentioned later on

**NOTE: CHAPTER 1 & 2 HAVE BEEN EDITED - WHICH MEANS I CHANGED AROUND A FEW SCENES, REREAD 12/27/07**

"**Working for the Enemy****"**

Chapter 2

_Mission 1: Paper vs. Steel_

---

"_Ugh… What is it with these places? First too evil looking and now too much gold._" Sakura grumbled as she stuck herself to a wall with chakra. Tenten giggled, "_I guess they have no 'fashion sense' as Ino likes to put it._"

"_Back to the mission_." Neji commanded. "_Naruto, you're in the north wing, correct?_"

"_Right!_"

"_Tenten?_"

"_In the southern area._"

"_Sakura?_"

"_In the east." _

"_And Lee?_"

"_I HAVE COVERED THE WEST WING!_"

"_LEE! LOWER YOUR MIC!" They each yelled in a hushed whisper, excluding Neji who glared at his head set in annoyance, yelled. _

"_My apologies!_"

"_Aright, I'll check in every few moments to see how you're each doing. If you're attacked, knock them out as quickly and silently as possible._"

"_Right!_"

---

"_People and their colors._" Sakura rolled her eyes at the gold walls, before she had been shocked with all the talking paintings but began to ignore it. She covered half of her face with a red scarf-like mask similar to her old teacher's, and her pink hair wrapped up in the scarf also.

"_Everything okay so far? I haven't bumped in to any one yet._" Naruto queried, clearly sounding bored. "_I want some action_."

"_Don't do anything stupid._" Neji warned. "_Yeah, yeah._"

Before Sakura could reply in to her mic, she could not restrain the gasp that left her lips when she stared in to a pair of blood red pools that swirled with black ink drops. "_Sakura-chan?_"

"_Sakura? My lovely blossom of love?_"

"_Sasuke…kun._"

---

"_Hey, hey! Sakura-chan!_" Naruto yelled out worriedly, and his eyes widened when he saw a kunai fly by. "_Tobi has finally found some fun! Tobi has been bored. Tobi wants to fight!_" Naruto glanced over his shoulder and glared at the mask of Tobi. "_Why do you bastards show up at the wrong time?_"

"_Because it's our job!_" Tobi replied cheerfully. "_You mean you get paid for doing this_?!"

"_Cut the crap Naruto._" Tenten grumbled, heading in his direction as she spoke in to her mic. "_Right, right. Sorry._" Naruto launched a fist at Tobi's mask. His fist quickly swelled and he held it, clutching it to his chest. "_OW!!! WHAT THE HELL!? Who wears a mask so fucking hard!_?" He yelled, waving his injured hand around. Tobi chuckled gleefully, "_I have injured the enemy with out doing anything!_" Naruto glared at him, "_That was a test!_"

"_Then please… 'Bring it on'._" Tobi grinned from behind his mask.

---

"_It's against the rules to run in the halls._" Konan stated, staring straight in to Tenten's amber eyes past her eye holes. "_I always was a rebel_." Tenten grinned. "_Rebels are killed_." Konan launched a weapon at her, right between the eyes and Tenten caught it easily. "_Paper, huh? Never thought of it as dangerous as steel. But I haven't played with paper weapons since my father died. That's child's play_." She tossed the paper shuriken to the side, "_People like to use steel nowadays._" Unsheathing the jiang, she held it in front of her, as though beckoning Konan over. Konan's lips twitched, "_Allow me to demonstrate just how powerful my weapons are._"

"_Bring it._" Tenten grinned and both leapt at each other – a test of paper versus steel and technique versus skill. **(1)**

---

"_Sakura! Do not worry! Your green beast in shining armor is coming to save you!_" Lee declared but paused when he heard a sigh behind him. "_Why do I always receive the beasts? Is it because of my shark-like features?_" Lee spun around and faced a grinning Kisame.

"_Who are you?_"

"_Che, bad memory just like your master with brains the size of a beast._" Kisame detached Samehade from his back and held it in front of him menacingly. Lee squinted at him, "_You do look familiar… But how can you be sure you have faced my master?_"

Kisame rolled his eyes, "_Because you both have that annoying way of speech and I could see your teeth a mile away even past your mask_._ But it's about time some action came. Let's see how well you've gotten since the last time. Maybe it'll bring back some memories._"

"_Lee, be careful, he has an insane amount of chakra. Be on guard_." Neji warned him, heading in Tenten's direction while ignoring the shouts of the paintings.

"_YOSH!_" Lee leapt in to battle like his life depended on it, swiftly blocking Kisame's swipes.

---

Neji hurried to reach Tenten, "_Tell me your exact location_."

"_Gee, I never knew you cared Neji! I'm in the north wing by the-_"

Neji growled, "_Not you Naruto!_"

"_Don't worry about me, I can handle her._" Tenten assured him, dodging a paper kunai; grunting when she was sliced by the arm with a paper shuriken. "_I always __**hated**__ paper cuts._"

"_Ten-"_Neji didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when he was suddenly aware of the fact he would be toast if the fire technique thrown his way touched him. He attached himself to a wall and searched the area for his enemy.

"_A Hyuga…_" Pain stated, his eyes blank as he looked in to Neji's ivory pair. Neji narrowed his eyes, a bit surprised with the odd color of his eyes. "_This shall be interesting._"

Neji landed gracefully a few meters away from Pain; sliding in to the Hyuga stance while he summoned his Byakugan wordlessly.

---

"_You must be the weakling child on my little brother's team._" Itachi commented, staring down at her. She glared at him, "_Has Konoha forgotten the eldest son and remembers only the youngest?_"

"_Uchiha Itachi. I will kill you for all you've down to Sasuke-kun!_" She vowed. Itachi arched a brow at her in amusement. Drawing her fist back as though some one were pulling it back like an arrow, she quickly slammed her fist in to his jaw. She was not surprised to find him poof out in smoke and her green eyes quickly analyzed the battle field. "_Coward_." She spat out.

"_I have nothing to be afraid of_." Itachi said, his voice echoing throughout the hallway they were in. "_I'll show you why you should be afraid_." Sakura glanced to the left and ran in that direction, slamming her fist in to the wall so that it shuddered. She reached in to the cracks and pulled out Itachi who grabbed her wrist. "_Should I be afraid? Or should you when you are in my genjutsu?_" Her eyes widened and the area swirled and deformed itself to dark red sky with a black moon above her. She was pinned to a cross and Itachi appeared in front of her. "_Relive your failures_." Flashbacks of when Naruto risked his life for her countless times flashed through her head and her failure to bring back Sasuke. Sakura did her best to escape but it was to no avail.

She gasped out in pain when she felt a sword pierce through her abdomen. "_You bitch_." She spat out. He only smirked. And she felt herself every where all at once, being stabbed in the gut by a katana.

---

Tenten back flipped as paper weapons impaled themselves in to the stone floors. Pulling out a scroll, she unfurled it, running blood over the characters **(2)** drawn over the white scroll. A string of kunai and shuriken appeared before, hooked on a thin but strong wire. Tossing the scroll aside, she used it like a whip, slapping at Konan. Konan managed to avoid life threatening strikes but still managed to receive a few cuts on her cloak and arms. "_Don't tell me this is all one of Konoha's top kunoichi has._" She taunted, leaping away from another hit. Tenten smirked, "_I'm only getting started._"

Konan pulled out a paper butterfly and allowed it to flutter over the battlefield. When it opened its tiny jaws, a flower bud dropped to the floor. Tenten's eyes widened and quickly leapt away just when the flower bud exploded, sending her to crash in to a wall. Quickly picking herself up, she reached behind her back to unstrap the scroll from the back of her waist and slammed it a few inches behind her right side. She bit her right thumb and pulled the scroll loose with her left. Her blood ran over the inky black characters while the end of the scroll ran loose on its own. A silver dragon roared as it emerged from the paper, wrapping around its mistress while protecting her from the paper weapons. Facing Konan, it opened its large jaws as another roar shook the hall, weapons of all kinds flying out. Konan's eyes widened. She quickly locked her fingers in a seal before her body began to split in to pieces of paper as they flew through out the room, making it harder for Tenten to concentrate on her targets. She managed to pierce a majority of the slips of paper and as Konan reformed her body, she saw she caught Konan's arm, shoulder, abdomen, and legs.

Konan deformed herself once again in to sheets of paper, sending her sharp edges Tenten's way. Tenten managed to dodge any life-threatening attacks but now had cuts marring her figure. Quickly forming a few seals, Tenten took in a death breath, "Katon: Haisekisho!" Blowing out, ash was blown to Konan, who hissed in pain when she felt the heat lick at her skin. Not daring to split in to pieces of paper, she quickly formed a series of seals and a barrier of mud rose from the ground to cocoon her from the flames.

When the ash faded, Tenten quickly glanced around in search for the paper user. Taken by surprise, she was slammed in to a nearby wall with a paper sword thrust in to her stomach, the force of the blade ripped through her protective armor. She coughed up blood as Konan mercilessly dug it in deeper. "_Is that all_?" Konan taunted. Tenten once again coughed, "_Like hell it is_." Spitting the blood within her mouth at the Akatsuki member, Tenten sent a stream of chakra to her legs to send a chakra-powered kick to Konan's head; wincing when the blade twisted within her for her to be able to perform the move. Konan stumbled backwards, wiping the blood from her face and staring at Tenten in disgust. Tenten quickly ripped the now-harmless piece of paper from her stomach and unsheathed the jiang (Chinese sword) from her back.

Skillfully swinging her sword, Tenten was not discouraged when Konan successfully dodged or blocked her swipes. Seeing an opening, Tenten managed a shallow cut on her cheek. Konan formed a paper sword of her own, sending a steady stream of her chakra through it to strengthen it. They began their dance once again, Tenten swiping and Konan blocking and dodging.

Tenten sent a kick to Konan's torso that was blocked by her paper sword; using her jiang, Tenten's attack to the side was stopped by Konan grabbing the blade, looking unfazed when her blood dripped down the length of the blade. Jumping back, Tenten quickly went through a series of tactics and strategies in her head. Konan suddenly charged forward with Tenten on the defensive.

Tossing her jiang off to the side, Tenten summoned a pair of curved-bladed swords shaped like a half-circle.

"_Everyone! Escape as soon as possible, meet at the forest_," came Neji's command, although you could hear the struggle for him to get his words through; a chorus of affirmatives rung through from those who could reply.

Tenten withdrew a pair of daggers from her clothing and pinned Konan to the wall with them. "_It will take more than that to stop me_." She glared, slipping out of her cloak she dashed at Tenten. Tenten blocked her strikes and quickly sent a kick at Konan's abdomen to send her flying back a few meters. Upon seeing her main scroll on the floor nearby, she hurried towards it but was grabbed by the back of her neck. Struggling for breath, Tenten glanced behind her best she could in her position. Knowing Konan would only disarm her if she tried to reach for a weapon, Tenten kicked her leg behind her with as much force as she could and gasped for breath when she was released.

Konan released an inaudible groan when she felt her back dig in to the blade of a dagger. Reaching behind her, she pulled it out without hesitation. When Tenten finally reached her scroll, she quickly formed a seal and uttered a silent 'kai' before half of the weapons littering the floor disappeared so that a rows and columns of characters appeared on the parchment of her scroll. She spun quick enough to block the sword with her scroll. They engaged in a battle of hand-to-hand combat. Tenten grabbed a pair of sai off the floor and pinned Konan to the wall with her leg. She stabbed a sai in to each of her arms to pin Konan to the wall followed by a pair of swords in to her stomach and torso.

Tenten leapt back to attach her scroll around her hips while calling back the rest of her weapons to her other scrolls. Just as she was going to pick up her fallen jiang, Konan came leaping at her with blood dripping from her wounds. "_Ugh!_" Tenten stumbled back, wiping the blood from her lips. Tenten sent a series of punches and kicks at Konan; once she decided that Konan had backed up far enough, she quickly 'poofed' from the battlefield.

---

Naruto slammed his fist in to Tobi's head, "_THAT'S for calling me stupid!_"

"_Naruto, now's not the time!_" Tenten yelled in to her mic. "_Right, right! I'm coming!"_ Naruto quickly poofed and stood beside a beat up Tenten who was leaning against a tree, "_You need help?"_ Naruto gestured to her wounds, Tenten looked at him, "_I could say the same for you_." Naruto shrugged, "_I'll be alright_." Tenten's hands glowed a faint green before the wounds she placed her hands over began to heal. "_Hey, hey! I didn't know you could do medical jutsu!_" Tenten rolled her eyes, "_These are the basics Naruto, and I only know them because ANBU decided my chakra control was good enough to allow me to perform medical jutsu_."

"_It's only because of your stupid chakra strings anyways!_" Naruto grumbled with his arms crossed. Tenten grinned, but they both knew it was true – since Tenten had been training on her chakra strings since she was only a genin. Just as she was going to say something, a poof of smoke revealed a worn out Neji with wounds marring his pale skin. "_We have to leave, __**now**_."

"_Hey wait, what about fuzzy brows and Sakura-chan?_" Naruto frowned. Neji glanced at him, "_We have to leave them; Akatsuki members will be chasing us if we don't leave now_." Naruto glared at him, "_We just can't leave them!_"

"_Naruto!"_ Neji's yell was deaf to his ears because Naruto poofed out, leaving Tenten and Neji on their own. "_He's right_." Tenten agreed and followed after Naruto.

…**TBC…**

So? How'd you all like it? Leave a review!!! This chapter's been re-edited :)

-dreaming.sapphire

**1. **_a test of paper versus steel and technique versus skill - _basically, since Konan uses paper and stuff she's going against Tenten who uses steel and blah, blah, blah. Technique – because Konan has to strengthen her paper weapons with chakra and whatnot while Tenten relies on her skill on weapons.

**2. **_characters - _it's Chinese writing


	3. The Pot That is Hairy

**dreaming.sapphire:**Okays!! Chapter 3 finally here, I hope you all like it, so leave a review!

"**ages"**

Rookie Nine – 17

Team Gai – 18

Golden Trio – 7th years

Sand Siblings – 17, 18, 19 (respectively; may/may not appear)

Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai – 28

_Japanese_ – Once we get in to England.

**Kyuubi**

"**pairings"**

Kakashi x Anko

Neji x Tenten

Others will be mentioned later on

**NOTE: CHAPTER 1 & 2 HAVE BEEN EDITED - WHICH MEANS I CHANGED AROUND A FEW SCENES, REREAD**

"**Working for the Enemy****"**

Chapter 3

_The Pot that is Hairy_

---

"_Did you collect the information I wanted?_" Voldemort demanded, seeing them pass by the doorway to his 'throne room'. Neji barely glanced at him, "_We have information. We'll give it to you after healing my team mates._" Voldemort glared at him, "_You__**will**__give it to me __**now**_." Neji barely even twitched at the glare and returned one of his own, "_My team mates' lives are more important to me than your battle. It's either I give it to you later or I don't give it to you at all._" Voldemort rose from his chair, causing his death eaters to back away. "_You__**insolent**__ brat!_" He retrieved his wand, ready to punish Neji for his rudeness.

"_You need us for this mission; without us you would lose this battle. I can walk out of here right now whether you like it or not. Attack me and I will not hesitate to defend myself and leave._" Neji glared, Bellatrix glowered at him, "_You little brat! How __**dare**__ you speak to the dark lord that way!_" Tenten scowled at the girl, "_How__**dare**__ you speak to us like we're slaves! You may have hired us but we do whatever we feel will help us in our mission or have it completed quicker. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some team mates to heal._" Tenten walked out with an unconscious Naruto over her shoulder – her shoulder was powered with chakra to help her manage the weight of carrying him while Neji carried Sakura.

---

Ino sat on her bed, examining her nails and eyebrows – making sure she didn't need to pluck any hairs. Kiba played a lackadaisical game of catch with Akamaru and Hinata sat nearby reading a book with Shikamaru taking a bath – most likely sleeping. Each of them nearly jumped out of their skin when the door to their bed room was slammed open.

A beat up Naruto was being dragged in by Tenten and Neji carried Sakura. "_What the hell happened_?" Ino queried hurrying to placing Sakura and Naruto on their respective beds. Tenten laid down on her own, not even caring that blood was soaking the sheets, "_We ran in to the Akatsuki._" Hinata gasped, "_What are they doing in Hogwarts?"_ Neji shook his head, "_The enemy must've hired them._"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "_Why would the Akatsuki work for them? I'm sure just one member could easily over power the enemy's leader_." Tenten shrugged, "_I'm guessing they see something that will benefit them._"

"_What the hell happened to Lee?_" Kiba glanced around for any sign of the green beast. Tenten looked away from him, "_We couldn't save him. Lee can't use chakra like we can so he couldn't just transport out of their, he had to run around for an exit with Neji guiding him. He was close to the exit but by then he was surrounded; Naruto was lucky to even get to Sakura._" Tenten sighed.

"_They're going to interrogate him aren't they?"_ Ino whispered. Tenten nodded, "_We'll have to get him back, Akatsuki is sure to know ways of getting in to his head._"

"_Hinata-sama,"_Hinata glanced over to her cousin at his call, "_You'll have to heal Naruto; Sakura's trapped in a mind-jutsu – Ino will have to deal with that_." Ino glanced over at him, "_How can you tell?_"

"_She faced off with Itachi_." Ino nodded, taking in the lost and distant look in Sakura's wide green eyes. "_How long will it take for her to be taken out?_" Tenten queried. Ino shook her head, "_Probably an hour or more, Itachi's skilled in mind-games and the mental battles are usually the hardest to heal from. It'll take a while, but I can assure you Sakura will be back._"

"_It looks as though she's saying something…_" Kiba took in her soundless moving lips.

"_She's saying she's useless,_" Neji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"_That doesn't make sense… Sakura knows she's not useless._" Kiba protested. Ino rolled his eyes, "_Idiot. Itachi can easily make her think otherwise – I'm guessing he gave her a blast from the past._"

"_Ino, you deal with her, we'll have to come up with a plan to get Lee out of there as soon as possible._" Neji ordered, "_Shouldn't Tenten report to Voldemort-san?_" Hinata queried. Neji shook his head, "_I'll do it._" Tenten rolled her eyes, "_I can do it, and I can take care of myself in front of that freak._"

Neji glared at her, "_I'd rather do it, Tenten._" Tenten ignored him and walked out, "_Tenten!"_ Growling, Neji stomped out after her – Shikamaru chose this moment to walk in. He paused in his step when he saw Ino slumped on Kiba's lap with an injured Sakura lying next to her. He glanced around and stared at the wounded Naruto that Hinata was healing. Narrowing his eyes he said cautiously, "_What did I miss?_"

"_Sakura-chan's trapped in a mind-jutsu Itachi placed her in – Ino-chan's in her mind trying to get her out_._Lee… was also captured by the enemy._" Hinata replied slowly, her mind mainly focused on healing Naruto as sweat beaded down her forehead and cheeks. Shikamaru nodded, non-to-gently moving Kiba away and taking his place. "_How long has she been out?_"

Kiba glared at him, "_About… ten minutes; Neji and Tenten are reporting to Voldemort._"

---

"_That's all the information you've received?_" Voldemort growled out and Tenten resisted the urge to snap at him, "_Yes. We were all occupied fighting our own opponents. We were barely in there for ten minutes before we were attacked._" Voldemort glared at her, "_Then you are dismissed, report to the nursing wards if you want healing_." Tenten shook her head, "_My companions are able enough_." With those last words she walked out just as Neji was about to walk in. "_I told you __**not**__ to go in on your own._" Tenten grinned at him, "_Well, I didn't listen._" Neji glowered at her but walked along side her to their room.

---

"Harry!! Did you hear?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, "Hear what?" Hermione looked up from her book and breakfast, "Apparently we were attacked."

"Really? Last night?"

Ron nodded, "It seems our body guards are all injured, or most of them at least. I haven't seen them all morning." Hermione rolled her eyes, "They could be concealing themselves." Ron shrugged and continued with his task of clearing the table of any food.

---

Later on in the day, Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. Walking up the steps to his office, Harry gently opened the door to see Dumbledore patiently sitting in his chair – the Red Moon members not looking as patient as Dumbledore did. "Um… You wanted to see me, professor?" Dumbledore nodded, "Harry, it's known that Voldemort is after you. As a safety precaution, a Red Moon member will be protecting you at all times."

"But I can take care of myself professor!" Kisame rolled his eyes at Harry in annoyance. "Just take the protection, we don't want you killed or captured." Harry looked at him, "You can understand us?" Tobi nodded, "Tobi was enchanted!" Zetsu rolled his eyes, "It's called a spell idiot."

"You can resist all you want, but there will always be one of us trailing you. You can't hide from us." Harry could not help but feel intimidated by the sole female member of the Red Moon group. "How can I trust you all?" The presumed leader of Red Moon with the multiple piercings looked down at him, "Would your professor hire us if he did not trust us?"

Harry clenched his fists, "I still don't want them to protect me. Can't someone other than them protect me? Some one _I_ can trust?" Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry, no other wizard or witch in this building is skilled or powerful enough to take on someone of their kind."

"What is their kind?"

"I don't think you would benefit in any way if you knew what we are." Konan replied.

"Who are you people?" Harry glared, but they all seemed unaffected. Dumbledore then spoke up, "Ah yes, I believe an introduction is needed!" Konan resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the head master's cheeriness. "The female is Konan, over there is Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Pain, Tobi, and Zetsu; I believe I've identified them all correctly, yes?" Dumbledore looked to Pain for confirmation who gave a slight nod.

"Each of them will be protecting you in different time frames, rotating their shifts."

"But professor!"

"That will be all Harry." Dumbledore said firmly.

---

When Harry returned to Gryffindor common room, he was met with worried glances from both Hermione and Ron, "What did he call you for?" Ron queried.

"He's given me a group of bodyguards!" Harry replied angrily. Hermione frowned slightly, "Maybe it's for the best Harry…"

"For the best?!"

"I mean… Hogwarts was attacked yesterday, most likely for you. Dumbledore only wants to protect you after all. He's doing what he feels is best."

"I don't need protection!" A sigh was heard from behind them and Ron looked up fearfully at the familiar voice that followed after, "Just give it up brat; it'll make our lives easier."

"H-harr-harry! W-what's he d-doing in h-here?" Ron pointed a finger up at Kisame's grinning face. "I'm his body guard; I'm supposed to be tailing him aren't I?" Ron nearly fainted. "Do you _have_to follow me everywhere!" Harry glowered. Kisame shrugged uncaringly, "It's either this or… this. Would you rather have me follow you without your knowing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Harry declared and looked over at Ron, "Would you like to join me?"

Ron looked at him in disgust, "I'm sorry mate but I don't curve that way." Harry agitatedly ran his hand through his hair, "You idiot! Not in that… Ugh!" Kisame grinned, "I would be more than happy to help you in the bathroom."

Harry sighed in irritation before he slumped in to the couch in front of the fire place. "Oh bloody hell…"

---

While in Charms, Harry flicked a piece of paper at Hermione, this not going unseen to Kisame. Hermione frowned when the piece of parchment landed in front of her. Unraveling the crumpled item, she discreetly read it.

_I need you to look up the names: Kisame Hozegacke, Itachi Ocheehah, Konan, Pain, Tobi, and Zetsu._

Hermione then flicked the piece of paper back at him after writing her own message.

_What for? They __**are**__ your body guards. I doubt they would try to kill you._

Harry was about to write back until Kisame's voice entered his hearing, "I don't know if I should be offended or not that you wrote my last name incorrectly. It should be _Hoshigaki_ and Itachi's should be _Uchiha_. Have fun in researching." Kisame grinned. Harry scowled, but froze when Kisame suddenly reverted to his Japanese speaking.

Professor Flitwick looked up when he heard the string of Japanese words, "Ah yes, the headmaster informed me the translation spell would wear off soon," he then recasted the spell.

---

"Please Hermione!" Harry begged. Hermione shook her head, "I don't understand your suspicions!" Ron snorted at this, "Maybe because they look like serial killers." Hermione ignored him, "They would not attempt to kill you. They would be going against Dumbledore's orders! Besides, Dumbledore would be able to stop them even if they_did_ attempt to harm you in any way." Hermione said confidently. A sudden poof of smoke caught their attention when Itachi took Kisame's place. "What the bloody…" Ron trailed off, "How do you explain that?" Harry said stubbornly. Itachi glanced at him, "A simple… spell as your kind would call it."

"Apparating isn't… allowed in Hogwarts." Hermione gaped. Itachi ignored them all and settled for leaning against a wall. "I'll… Look in to it." Hermione finally agreed with a slump of her shoulders. Harry smiled at this before they headed for their next class, Itachi following behind them.

---

"_She's starting to get tired… I don't know how much longer she'll last in there_." Shikamaru observed with a frown, reaching for a cloth to wipe the sweat from Ino's forehead. "_She's been in there for over two hours_…" Kiba stated with arms crossed. Naruto was resting on the bed with bandages wrapped over his wounds. Hinata was healing any major injuries on Tenten after finishing with Neji.

"_Can you give us an estimate_?" Neji inquired. Shikamaru glanced over at him, "_Maybe another ten to fifteen minutes_." As though someone woke her from a nightmare, Ino gasped up from her place on Shikamaru's lap, greedily taking in large amounts of oxygen while sweat trailed their way down her form. "_I… I think I got her out_."

"_Think_?" Kiba echoed. Ino shook her head, "_I can't take them out of whatever it is they're in, it's up to them. I can help them to the exit, but I can't just shove them out. It's not that easy… And it's not as though I have control over her mind. Their mind is theirs to control, not mine_," She explained.

"_So… How do we know_?" Tenten asked rubbing the wrist Hinata just healed. "_When she wakes up… It could be for another hour, a few more minutes, seconds – maybe even days. I can check in with her in her mind but I don't have much more mental energy to go back in_." Neji nodded, satisfied with the information, "_Take a rest. Voldemort will probably give us another assignment tomorrow_._We'll wait and train till then._" They each nodded in agreement before they got themselves ready for bed.

"_Hey… Where's Lee_?" Ino queried searching for the green ball of energy. "_Captured by the enemy._" Shikamaru answered, noticing both Tenten and Neji didn't seem to want to answer the question. "_Eh? What's our plan of action then?_"

"_We'll have to get him back tomorrow once Voldemort gives us an assignment. A majority of us are tired out._" Neji answered. Nodding a bit hesitantly, Ino gave in to the soft and fluffy pillows and blankets that were calling to her.

---

"_You're sure this is the place?"_

"_**Yes.**__Have I __**ever**__ been wrong?"_

"_There's always a first_."

"_Both of you shut up._"

"_Of__**course**__Sa-"_

BAM

"_**Don't**__ mock me!" _

"_How do we get through?" _

"… _It looks like some one set up a powerful jutsu to block out any outsiders._"

"_How did he get through then?" _

Shrug, "_We can try breaking it…"_

"_Too simple… There's something else mixed in with the chakra… I don't know what it is."_

"_We could try over powering the chakra shield, wouldn't that cause a crack?" _

"_If it were any other chakra shield – yes, but this is fused with another type of power. I haven't come across any thing like it…"_

"_I still say we just use brute force."_

"_No, we don't know the consequences." _

"_And yet we're trying to break through it." _

"_Can you see any weaknesses?" _

"_The chakra and other force are swirling together… There's a gap between them… A small one but we should be able to penetrate it through here." _

"_We're in._"

---

"_I want you all to continue to seek information. I don't have enough to form a plan of action yet… If at any point you can capture Harry Potter, bring him to me – don't kill him." _

---

…**TBC…**

---

So? How'd you all like it? Leave a review and I think it's pretty easy to figure out who broke through the chakra/magic shield. :)

-dreaming.sapphire

Merry Belated X-Mas and Happy New Year!!!


End file.
